Dragons & Humans
by The Insane Shadow Hunter
Summary: in this story a Spyro from a different universe has come to dragon realms; but instead of him having a dragonfly following him around, he has a human guardian. and then after the events of Dawn of the dragon; the Spyro from the other universe comes to the dragon realms, only to end up bringing a great evil from their universe with them. Rated M for blood & Spyro X OC later
1. Chapter 1

**Dragons & Humans**

**by**

**The Insane shadow hunter**

**Chapter 1:Your guardian**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**This is going to be a story about another Spyro; appearing in the Legend of Spyro universe, but in the other Spyro's universe instead of a dragonfly following him around its a human. That's right in the other Spyro's universe; dragons choose a human guardian, and after they have been chosen the human and dragon live and fight together until death separates the two. Disclaimer:I own nothing from the legend of Spyro; I only like the game, the only thing I own is my OC.**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**(Location:Inner sanctum within the dragon temple. Time:8:55 Pm.)**

Two dragons can be seen walking down a dimly lit hallway; one of them seemed to be a very tall fire dragon that looked very old, and the other seemed to be a very young purple dragon; that had a very worried look on its face. The fire dragon then looked towards the purple one; causing the young one to almost jump out of his skin. "Do not worry young dragon; everything will be alright." The fire dragon said causing the purple one to sigh.

"I'm sorry Ignitus; I'm just nerves, I mean I'm finally getting my human guardian; I know how important this is and I don't want to mess up." The purple dragon replied; only to feel one of Ignitus's paws' placed on his back; only to be followed by a gentle purr.

"Do not worry; Spyro. I assure you; that you will not do anything wrong, and I am sure that you will get the right one." Ignitus said; causing Spyro to smile happily at him, just before the two continued walking down the dimly lit hallway. In a matter of minutes the two had reached the end of the hallway; only to enter a room filled with huge test tubes, each of them containing one fully grown human.

Spyro smiled happily as they walked past the holding containers; wondering which human would be his guardian, it was not long till the two reached a square panel; which lit up once the two stepped close. Ignitus then placed his paw on the square panel; and after a few short minutes Spyro had placed his paw on the panel, causing all of the containers around them to start moving in all directions around them. After about ten minutes; the containers had come to a complete stop only to have one container stop in front of them, inside of the container was a human female. It had short black hair with a single silver streak going down; it had a dark underground battle suit on, and in one hand it held what appeared to be a kilij sword.

Ignitus then looked towards the panel; only to have an unsure look appear on his face, "What is it Ignitus?" He heard Spyro ask; just before he looked towards him. "The human that has been chosen for you; is a reaper." Ignitus continued before he looked back at the container. "What's a reaper?" He heard Spyro ask. "A reaper is a species of human; that can control death itself, and they are very skilled warriors in battle." Ignitus explained just before Spyro slowly walked towards the container; just before the human had opened her eyes, allowing Spyro to see that her eyes were as black as night.

"Whoa." Was all that Spyro could say just before the container opened; causing him to immediately back away, just as the human started to walk out of the container. In a few seconds the human was standing in front of him; looking down at him causing him to grow nervous once again.

"Your name?" The human asked.

"Spyro." Spyro answered in a voice just above a whisper.

"Speak up; or I will rip your guts out with my bare hands!" The female shouted causing Spyro's eyes to widen in fear.

"Spyro!" Spyro answered again; slightly louder than before, "My name is Spyro." He continued.

"Yeah; you should fear me." The female said before she kneeled down; allowing her to get close to Spyro's ear. "I love it when others fear me." she continued just before she started to walk out of the room; slowly dragging her sword across Spyro's scales as she walked away.

Spyro just continued to stare straight forward; his eyes still wide with fear, but he was quickly brought out of it by Ignitus's laughter. "What's so funny?" Spyro asked.

"That human; she seems like she will be a good guardian." Ignitus said before he continued laughing.

"What have I gotten myself into." Spyro continued before both him and Ignitus exited the chamber; allowing both of them to see the human standing at the exit of the long hallway.

"It took you two long enough." The female said before Spyro walked up to her. "What?" The female asked in an uncaring voice.

"You know my name; can you tell me yours?" He asked before the human rolled her eyes.

"My name is Homicidium." the female replied proudly. "I am the descendent of Bloody Mary herself." She continued before she noticed that the dragon was sweating heavily. "Do not worry; young one, I shall not kill the one that I am protecting." She said before she started to walk away from him; allowing him to release a sigh of relief. "Yet any way." She continued causing Spyro's eyes to widen in fear once again; just before she started to laugh loudly.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Spyro asked himself once again. "Homicidium; wait, we have to got train with Terrador." He said before he chased after her; hopping that he would be able to stop her, before they were late for their teachers class.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**I know this is a short intro chapter; but no worries I will try to make the future chapters longer.**


	2. Chapter 2 Five years later & a new enemy

**Chapter 2: Five years later & a new enemy**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Here is chapter two; it takes place fives years after chapter one, and it is still in the other universe so do not expect to Sparx in this chapter, but you will see Cynder along with her guardian but in the alternate universe Spyro and Cynder are friends not a couple. Disclaimer: I own nothing from the game I just like the game, I only own my OC.**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**(Location:Trail back to Warfang. Time:5:00 Pm)**

Both Spyro and Homicidium can be shown walking down a forest path; Homicidium's kilij can be seen dripping flesh with blood, and by the expression on both of their faces they seemed to have just recently completed a mission. Spyro gave a quick glance up towards Homicidium; just in time to see her wipe the sweat from her brow, causing the drops to sparkle in the sunlight as they flew threw the air. He immediately had a awe struck expression spread across his face; he could only watch as she ran her hands threw her hair, allowing both the sweat and the blood of their enemies to fly from her hair and onto the ground below.

"It's not polite to stare; Spyro." Homicidium said; immediately breaking the dragon out of his stare, causing a huge blush to appear on his face.

"I'm so."

"No need to apologize." She interrupted; just before she walked a little ways in front of him, just before she turned back towards him and shot him a seductive look. "I can't help; but show off what my mama gave to me." She continued causing him to blush even more; before he looked away from her, causing her to laugh loudly before she had started to walk back to the dragon city once again.

After Homicidium was a few feet away; Spyro had looked back up and released a small sigh, "Ancestors I love you." He said in a voice just barely above a whisper; almost five years ago the two had started their adventure together, and as the journey together both of them had done many great things. The first was when they had managed to save Cynder; along with her guardian that went by the name, Knife due to he was a rajaput warrior. The second time was when they had managed to defeat Gaul; the lead general of the ape army, and the one that had killed Homicidium's father. And the third and final thing they had done; was defeat the dark master, and finally brought peace to the dragon and human worlds. "I love you so much." He continued; as he remembered the missions that him and his beloved guardian had taken, only to wish that he was brave enough to tell her how he felt.

"If you stay back there any longer Spyro; you are gonna make me grow old, like one of the guardians!" Homicidium yelled; causing Spyro to immediately start running, so that he could catch up with her. In a matter of minutes the two had finally reached Warfang; when they arrived both of them were immediately greeted by both dragons, and human guardians.

"How was your mission; Spyro?" A red dragon that went by the name Flame asked.

"It went well; considering the fact that my guardian killed forty of them, by taking them off at the head." Spyro replied before he looked over at his guardian; only to see her talking to another female guardian, "I see that your guardian; Wolf blade is getting along with, Homicidium well." He continued before Flame looked towards the two guardians.

"Yes; those two have become good friends." Flame replied just before he caught sight of Embers' guardian; Orion, "Heads up Spyro; here comes the archer." He said causing Spyro to look towards Orion; immediately causing him to growl loudly.

"I hate that guy." Spyro growled out; showing a small amount of his teeth as he growled.

"Hello ladies; your robin hood has come to find his maid Marian." Orion said as he walked over to; Homicidium and Wolf blade, causing both of them to roll their eyes in annoyance. "Ah; I see with my own eyes, two maid Marian's as a prize." He continued causing both of them to shoot him a death glare.

"Now listen closely Orion." Wolf blade said before Homicidium drew her kilij.

"If you try to make any move on either of us." Homicidium said just before Wolf blood drew her katana.

"We will both throw you down; and we will slice you balls and your dick off." Both of them said; causing Orion to laugh nervously just before he started running the other way.

"God; I hate that guy!" Wolf blade said as she place her katana back inside of its holster.

"You and me both." Homicidium said before she but her weapon away; just before they both started walking down the street, "So; you wanna head to the human realms, and see how everyone else is doing?" Homicidium asked receiving a nod from Wolf blade.

"Lets go." Wolf blade said before they both held up their arms; allowing them to see a strange watch like device that was on their wrists, and once they had touched the sides of the device they were both engulfed in a very bright light. In seconds the light faded and the two found themselves standing in the middle of another huge city; only this time instead of dragons and humans walking down the streets. It only had humans; that seemed to be from different periods of time.

"Great to be back in Abyss." Homicidium said just before the song; Crossing Field by Lisa can be heard playing.

"Homicidium! Wolf blade!" A male voice shouted; causing both of them to turn around, only to see a male human walking towards them.

"Sky!" Wolf blade shouted before she ran towards him; causing him to brace himself just before she tackled him, causing both of them to fall to the ground.

"Things never change." Homicidium chuckled out before she walked over to the two; hearing Sky crying out for help as Wolf blade tried to keep him held down underneath her, "Get off of him Wolf; I think he can do without you nearly driving him into the ground." She said causing her friend to get up off of Sky; allowing him to get off the ground.

"Thanks; Homicidium." Sky said as he dusted himself off; just before he shot a death glare at Wolf, "Wolf blood; if you ever do that again, I am going to take my halberd and shove it up where the sun don't shine. GOT IT!" He shouted only to hear her laugh slightly. "God I hate you." Sky growled out as he placed his hand on his face.

"I hate you too." Wolf laughed out.

"You two love birds done." Homicidium said; causing the two to look towards her, "So how did your first mission; with your first dragon?" She asked.

"It went great; all we did was just grab some life gems." Sky replied just before Wolf slapped him in the back.

"That's great Sky." Wolf blade said while Sky took in a pain filled breath; just before he shot her a death glare.

"Alright; enough fooling around." Homicidium said before she stepped in between the two. "How about all three of us hit up the bloody dagger; see if a few of our other friends are there, and lets try and enjoy our off duty time." She said causing both of them to nod; before all three of them started walking towards the place known only as, the bloody dagger.

**(Location:Dragon temple. Time:8:45 Pm.)**

Spyro and Flame can be shown walking down one of the many halls of the temple; the two had just finished sparing with each other, and were on their way to the mess hall to get themselves something to eat. As they walked both of them had walked passed a group of four dragonesses; each of them giggling as Spyro walked past them, only to receive a loud growl in response. Causing all four of them to immediately back away; before they continued on their way.

"Ancestors I hate that!" Spyro growled out before him and Flame continued walking.

"Can you blame them? I mean you and your human did save the world." Flame replied in sarcastic tone; causing Spyro to hit him in the back of his head with his tail, while Flame laughed loudly.

"You wouldn't be laughing if you had every single dragoness; looking at you, and trying to force you to mate with them." Spyro growled out.

"You do have a point." Flame replied just before they entered the mess hall; allowing the two to see multiple dragons and dragoness within it, "Ready to get some food my friend?" Flame asked.

"Yes I am; my friend." Spyro replied before they walked to the back of a semi long line.

In a matter of seconds the two had finally got their food; after they had got their food both of them had sat together, and ate their food together talking to one another occasionally as they ate. After the two had finished eating; they had started their short walk towards the library, where very few dragons chose to stay at. A perfect place for a dragon; who wants to learn as much as possible, or for a dragon who just wants to get away from everyone else. After the two had arrived at the library; both of them had started search for books to read, Flame was interested in the history of fire dragons and adventure books. While Spyro looked for books about mainly human and dragon history; human and dragon fighting styles, and human and dragon legends.

Spyro was very interested in the book of human and dragon legends; on once of the chapters it had talked about the first two guardian humans, Adam and Eve, and the dragon god Bahamut. The three of them were unbeatable in combat; but unfortunately something had happened to the two humans, and the two were ex-communicated from their dragon. He then read the book on human and dragon history; turns out during the early years of humans, Dragons were hardly mentioned and their were little human guardians. But as they humans evolved; more and more human guardians were starting to be created.

"Hey Spyro!" Flame shouted causing Spyro to jump. "Take a look at this book." He continued before he placed the book in front of Spyro; allowing him to see a fire dragon directly in the middle of a huge fire tornado, "This book says that is a move that is known as Armageddon; it allows a fire dragon to use an attack greater than any fire fury, but the only downside is that it drains all of your strength." Flame explained causing Spyro to nod his head. "What are you looking at?" He asked.

Spyro just smiled before turning the book towards flame. "Its called The history of dragons and humans. It has information from the first ever dragon guardians; to this time periods guardians, Just like one of the books that the chronicler uses to keep track of every dragon." Spyro explained causing Fame to nod his head before he caught sight of a book; that seemed to be purposely hidden underneath a few other books.

"What do we have here?" Flame asked before he walked towards the book; only to have it immediately blocked by his friends paws.

"N-Nothing!" Spyro shouted as he tried to move the book; only to have it some how end up in the hands of his friend, "Hey give it back!" He shouted.

"A guardians love." Flame said as he kept his friend held back with his paw.

"Flame, please!" Spyro begged.

"A story about a dragoness; falling in love with her two guardians." Flame continued just before Spyro finally managed to tackle him.

**(Location:Dance party somewhere in the middle of Abyss. Time:10:45 PM)**

"Wolf blade! Wolf blade! Wolf blade!" A crowd of multiple people shouted as Wolf blade danced like a pro on the floor; the people can be seen clapping their hands, while others watched from a table while drinking some form of alcoholic beverage. Homicidium is then shown smiling slightly as she watched her friend dance; from one of the two bars. She then caught sight of what appeared to be five masked people walking into the building; just before they came from a stop right in front of the dancers, causing them all to turn and look towards them.

"Die Fuckers!" One of the masked people said; just before all five of them drew mini uzi's and started firing into the crowd of dancers, causing a few of them to fall to the ground dead or wounded.

Immediately Homicidium drew her kilij and charged towards the five; causing one of them to aim their weapon at her, but thanks to her natural instincts she quickly threw her kilij and nailed the person in the chest. Causing it to fall backwards; dead before it had hit the ground. For about thirty minutes it was nothing but a mere slaughter; multiple people lay dead on the floor, along with the four bodies of the five people that had attacked them leaving only one which was on its blood soaked knees.

Homicidium then walked towards the person and lifted its head up with her sword; allowing her to hear the person taking in pained filled breaths, "Who are you? Who do you work for? And tell me why I shouldn't give you cartel necktie." She said just before she heard the person release a small laugh.

"The burners will kill you all." Was all that the person replied before falling to the ground dead; only to release a small cylinder like object, causing Homicidium's eye's to go wide.

"Everyone out now!" She shouted just before she tried to jump out the nearest window; only to have a massive explosion violently throw her and a few others outside, just before the entire building somehow caught fire. Homicidium then groaned loudly as a wave of pain shot threw her body; slowly she got up off the ground and looked towards the building, seeing it burning up in a massive column of flames.

"Homicidium!" Wolf blades voice shouted; causing her to look towards where the voice had come from, allowing her to see her friend running towards her. "Are you okay?" She asked as she kneeled down next to her friend.

"Just a little shook up." Homicidium replied before her friend helped her up. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Wolf blade replied before they both looked towards the burning building.

"Come on Wolf; we gotta go report this." Homicidium said before the two start running towards HQ; hoping they would be able to track down the newest terrorist group, known only as the Burners before they could kill any more innocent lives.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**hope you all enjoy chapter two; I only own my OC's none of the other Spyro characters or the burners, the burners belong to the people who created Urban chaos: riot response unit.**


	3. Chapter 3 Hope ally

**Chapter 3: Hope Ally**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Hey hows it going everyone; here is chapter 3 I am adding the T-Zero force from Urban chaos riot response, and I am going to make some of the writing in this chapter similar to the first level of the game. In the beginning it will have a news report similar to the game; also some areas in the middle of the chapter will be similar to the game, and the ending will also be similar to the game. The next chapter will have this Spyro and Homicidium going to the other world; so just bear with me here. Disclaimer:i own nothing from Spyro or Urban chaos; just like the games, and the only characters I own are my OC's.**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**(Location:Channel seven news room. Time:12:09 Pm.)**

A massive seven can be seen slowly moving across the screen; just before it is shown being surrounded by two words, one was Channel the other was News. "This is Channel seven news." A male voice over said; while strange theme music was being played, just before a news woman is shown sitting behind a huge wooden desk.

"Hello I am; Stacy Parker for channel seven news, about two months ago a building in Abyss was attacked by a new terrorist gang. The gang members that attacked the building; called themselves the burners, a gang that enjoys lighting buildings on fire and cause as much damage as possible. Already this gang has caused of five-hundred thousand dollars worth of damage; and they are also responsible for the fifty deaths that we have had these past few months." The news woman said just before the image of a police shield appeared to the left of her head.

"We have not seen T-Zero; the new multi-million dollar riot response unit, that the mayor has created. It is a team made of both; cops, dragons, and their guardians. The cops are armed with the latest military weaponry; while the dragons and their guardians are equipped with magic, and the latest melee technology." The news woman continued before another image of a building on fire appeared; with the words, HOPE ALLY ATTACKED around it.

"We are now receiving word; that Hope ally is under attack. It is a training station for the newest recruits into the police force; and it is the current base of operation for T-zero, We will have more on this news story as it unfolds." The news woman finished just as the channel seven news logo appeared once more; seconds before it is shown fading away into the darkness.

**(Location:Hope ally. Time:12:34 Pm.)**

A man in a flame detailed hockey mask can be seen holding a meat clever over his head; only to bring it down at a fast rate only to be deflected by a small dagger that was being held by a rookie guardian, but before the masked man could strike again the rookie guardian managed to stab the man in the chest area. The man then dropped his clever and brought his hand to the knife; some blood shooting from the mouth holes in his mask as he went to his knees, but before he could pull the knife out a massive armored truck slammed into him killing him instantly.

The inside of the truck is then shown; revealing five different heavily armored cops, and Homicidium who was standing at the back of the truck. One of the heavily armored cops then stood up; smiling happily behind his mask, "Lets go kick some ass!" The cop shouted before he kicked the back doors open; allowing everyone inside of the vehicle to exit. Homicidium then exited the truck allowing her to see the hell that waited outside; almost everywhere there were pockets of fire all around the police station, and she could see burner gang members running across the walls of the building.

"Homicidium, lets move!" The lead armored cop shouted; causing her to run for the nearest cover, but just before she could get to cover a burner gang member had started charging towards her. Immediately she drew her kilij and blocked the attack from the burner, just before she sliced both of his hands off with her sword only to end it by slicing his head completely off. After that she saw another burner aiming his gun at one of the officers; immediately she picked up the clever that was dropped by the burner she had killed, and threw it at the burner. She smiled wickedly as the blade made contact with the burners head; causing the burner to stumble slight before it fell to the ground, dead like the many others that were on the ground.

"Homicidium get over here!" The armored cop shouted; causing her to sprint over to the wall he was using as cover, just as a few burners started to run across one of the huge side walls. Once she got behind the wall; Homicidium was almost hit by a Molotov cocktail. She quickly looked towards the area where the weapon had come from; only to see a burner on top of a larger building a good distance away, so far that she would not be able to kill him with just a simple knife throw. Homicidiums eyes then went wide in horror as she watched the burner ready another Molotov; but just before it could throw the weapon, Spyro can be seen grabbing the burner and throwing it off the building.

"Whoa; nice job Spyro!" A officer from an attack chopper shouted; just before Spyro flew around to the other side of the building.

"Come on; we can't stand around." The armored cop said before he broke threw a chained link fence; only to immediately run into the underground garage, which had about four of the burner gang member inside of it. Immediately the armored cop took cover behind a cement wall; just as a few bullets embedded themselves in the wall, "Die fuckers!" One of the burners shouted just before a few more bullets were fired into the wall. Homicidium then took cover behind a cement girder; just as a clever was thrown at her, but it just simple bounced of the girder and onto the floor. She then looked around her cover and saw a burner aiming his pistol at her, "What you like looking at me; you wanna go get a room!" The burner shouted before it fired a few shots at her; causing her to go back into her cover.

"Homicidium; how is your communicator?" The armored cop as threw his com-link.

"It's still working Meat grinder." Homicidium answered to the one known as Meat grinder. "Good; remember they're here for their old gang leader, some asshole called Blood harvest. We cannot let them get into the police station; so we gotta stop them here, and we gotta stop them now." Meat grinder said before he gave a quick glance around the corner; only to fully exit from his hiding spot, and fire three shots into a group of three burners that were inside the garage. One of the shots nailed one directly in the knee cap; while the other two were shot into the engine of a police truck.

"Burn; you fuck wads!" Another burner shouted before throwing a Molotov at the two; almost setting them on fire.

"Homicidium; we're gonna charge them think you can take out the one on the truck, while I take out the two on the ground?" Meat grinder asked receiving a nod from Homicidium.

The two then waited for a few seconds; just before they both charged towards the burners, Homicidium quickly picked up the Clever one of the burners had thrown at her; allowing her to quickly throw the blade at the burner on top the truck; the burner had no time to react, for by the time it saw the blade it was already embedded threw its mask and into its skull killing it almost instantly. She then saw what appeared to be a small stream of gasoline on the ground; causing her to draw her kilij and slash it hard on the ground, causing sparks to fly onto the gasoline which caused a small stream of fire to race towards the police truck. As soon as the fire reached the truck; a massive explosion came from it, killing all of the inside the garage.

**(Location: Skies above Hope Ally. Time1:05 PM)**

Spyro quickly dodged another Molotov that was thrown at him; only to immediately set fire to the burner that had thrown the weapon, burning it to a complete crisp before it fell to the ground dead. He continued to circle the area around the building; knocking burners off from building, and some times dragging them out threw window if they were close enough. It was not long until Spyro was flying right beside the T-Zero attack helicopter. "Spyro!" He heard the helicopter pilot shout; causing him to look towards the pilot, "I'm picking up a lot of heat signature; in the warehouse just north of the station, can you see if you can't flush them out with your fire breath?" The pilot continued receiving a nod from Spyro.

"Yeah I'll see what I can do." Spyro replied before he flew towards the warehouse. In a matter of seconds he was directly behind the warehouse; allowing him to see almost ten to twenty burners hiding withing the building, all of them thinking they were safe from the fire from the police and guardians outside. They were dead wrong. He then charged up a fire attack; only to unleashed a massive torrent of flame a few seconds later, causing all of the burners to scream loudly as they burnt alive. Spyro watched as the burners tried to get out of the burning building; some had jumped out of the building and plummeted down to the ground below, while others just simply burned alive in the fire.

"HELL YEAH! Nice job Spyro!" The helicopter pilot shouted just before Spyro flew back to his side.

"Anything else I need to do?" Spyro asked.

"Negative. Negative. By the looks of thing; the burners are pulling out, come on lets regroup with the other...Ah what the!? Damn it we've got a gang leader inside the main building; Spyro do you think you can get him?" The pilot asked.

"Yeah I can; just give me a minute." Spyro replied before he flew off to the main building.

In a few seconds; Spyro was on top of a building that towered over the main building. He could see huge columns of smoke coming from the building; signaling to him that there was possibly a huge fire within the building, suddenly his eyes went wide and the started to glow. He was then looking down a very short hallway that had a massive fire burning in it; he could see a cop firing at a man that only wore a mask, but had no shirt. "We gotta get Chupacabra out of here; Fight your way to the cell block!" He heard the gang member shout; just before his vision returned to him looking over the main building.

"Homicidium." He whispered before he took to the skies; flying a few feet into the air before he dived back down towards the building, just before he used his earth elemental power allowing him to cover his body in nothing but a massive earth armor.

**(Location:Main building. Time:1:35 PM.)**

Homicidium quickly hid a wooden beam just as a Molotov was thrown at her; causing the fire that was already in the building to grow slightly bigger, "Damn it! If I stay here; I'll eventually be burnt to a crisp, and if I try to get close both the gang leader and his body guards start shooting at me." Homicidium growled out just as two shot gun blasts grazed the beam she was hiding behind.

"Come out of hiding; bitch, so that I can fuck that pussy of yours!" One of the burners shouted only to have a knife thrown directly at his head; killing it instantly once the blade broke threw its mask.

"Die you bitch!" The burner without the shirt shouted; only to have a loud crashing sound in answer, Homicidium then saw her opportunity and charged at the burners. She heard no gun shots and she heard no shouts; in a few short seconds she was in the main buildings main room, but instead of seeing burners running around the room, she saw Spyro standing on top of the unconscious shirtless burner.

"Homicidium!" Spyro shouted as he quickly walked over to her.

"Spyro?" She replied just before she felt him patting the dust off of her body; "Ah; Spyro stop I'm fine." Homicidium said causing him to stop. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"We shared our visions again; I saw that you were in trouble, and I came to help." Spyro answered; causing her to nod in reply.

"Good thing that happened then." Homicidium said just before a wooden pillar fell behind them; blocking the hallway that she had just walked down a few seconds ago. "Shit that was close." She added before she turned back towards Spyro. "Come on; we need to get to the cell block; we need to stop."

"Chupacabra; I already know." Spyro finished before he turned towards the cell blocks; just before he faced Homicidium, "Come on lets go." He said causing her to quickly follow him.

In just a few short seconds the two had reached the doors to the cell block. Homicidium then kicked the doors open; allowing them both to enter the area where the prisoners were kept, each prisoner seemed either trying to stay out of what was happening while others seemed to be going threw a complete adrenaline rush. Homicidium then saw one of the inmates reaching for one of her hips; this earned the Burner a quick slash from her kilij causing it to back away from the bars of its cell.

"Squeal; Piggy. Squeal!" the two heard a male shout; only to be followed by the fake mocking squeal of a pig. It was not long until they both heard multiple gunshot echoing down the hall; causing both of them to run towards the gunshots. In a few seconds the two had turned a corner; only to see a cop pointing his gun at someone. "Your not going to take me!" They heard a male shout, "I'm getting out of the place; and when I do were gonna fuck this city!" The man shouted again just before a few more shots were fired; killing the cop that was pointing the pistol.

"Spyro come on!" Homicidium shouted as she sprinted towards the pistol on the ground; Spyro quickly following behind, just before he summoned a huge earth shield to protect them from the shots.

The two heard four shots fired in rapid succession; only to be followed by four more, then after two more shots, Spyro had dropped the earth shield and used his dragon time to slow down time. Homicidium quickly aimed down the sights and fired five shots into the gun mans head; causing the gun man to fall backwards while blood flew from his body, but just before he hit the ground Spyro unleashed a massive fire attack and burnt him to a crisp.

"Nice job you two." The voice of Meat grinder said to their right; causing both of them to look towards the left, only to see Meat grinder who was covered in head to toe in blood.

"Commander Grinder; your okay." Spyro said only to receive a nod from Meat grinder.

"Yes I'm fine; come on we gotta get HQ patched up, and we got a gang leader to interrogate." Meat grinder said just before the screen shows everyone on the team exiting the station; so that they can rest up for the long days ahead.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Here is chapter three hope you all like it.**


End file.
